


Part 2: Spoken Feelings

by talconhiro



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Kissing, Slightest of AUs, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talconhiro/pseuds/talconhiro
Summary: Sora says his final goodbyes before starting his next journey with Donald and Goofy
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Lea & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Mickey Mouse & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	Part 2: Spoken Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Much like Silent Feelings, this originally existed on an old Tumblr blog of mine I've abandoned. In preparation for my application to the SoKai Zine, I decided to polish it up so I could use it during my application. Hope you enjoy! This was originally written 7 years ago in a single night. The edits on this one were a bit more extensive.
> 
> Also, here's part 1:<https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986358>

Sora woke with a start as the sun began to rise the next morning. As the light shone through the trees on the two young Keyblade warriors, Sora became more and more awake. It took him a moment to realize his arms were around Kairi’s waist and his chest pressed along her back. She was laying with her head rested on the grass. At some point the night before they had stretched out onto the grass laying on their sides. Sora’s left arm was all tingly, it had fallen asleep overnight from the weight of Kairi’s body, and now was full of that oh so annoying sensation of pins and needles. Yawning, as consciousness took hold of him, slowly, his mind began to cut through the fog to appreciate how comfortable he was despite the pins and needles. The morning was cool, but not cold, and their body heat seemed to be keeping each other at a comfortable temperature. 

“Mmmn, Kairi, we should get up” He mumbled, not really moving. The girl moved, slightly startled, giving a quick shiver as she rolled over, refusing to get up as she burrowed her face into his chest..  
  
“Aren’t you supposed to be a sleepy head, can’t even sleep in when I’m alone with you.” Kairi managed to get out, muffled by Sora’s shirt and jacket.  
  
A smirk came over Sora’s face as his feelings flushed from embarrassment, to mischievous. As Kairi rolled back and forth in frustration, Sora teased the girl. “I guess you’re the sleepy head now, huh Kairi?” Sora said taking time to pronounce each syllable fully, poking the girl in the ribs a couple of times. A giant yawn escaped from Kairi as she slowly and groggily sat up. 

“Does it have to be morning?” Kairi complained, as she clung to Sora’s leg, cheek pressing into his thigh. Sora’s face shot red a bit. He didn’t know what to say or do. Yes, he had always imagined cuddling with Kairi like this, but now that it was actually happening, Sora couldn’t process it. It just didn’t seem real, and even if it was, was Kairi doing this because of romantic feelings, or just because she was comfortable and felt safe. He didn’t know, and he didn’t have the confidence to ask her, which felt strange. Usually he was fine rushing head first into things. She completely took him out of his element. He only loved her more for it. 

“ I guess I should get up properly, huh, Sooora?” she asked as she slowly rose to her feet. She shook the grogginess from her mind as she closed her hands into two fists, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Sora looked at her with bated breath. Kairi giggled, having a bit too much fun teasing Sora back. Leaning in really close to his face she said, “I’d have loved to stay like that all day.” before twirling around and yawning again.  
  
Sora laughed as his nervousness overtook him again. His heart skipped a beat. This was just too surreal. He loved it and didn’t want this moment to end. He wanted to lock it up and keep it in a box to go back to and look at at any moment. But alas, he couldn’t.

“ahh, I slept in my clothes, That’s not good. Maybe I can get the good fairies to make me some new ones . . .” Kairi complained, waving her arms up and down and stomping her feet, pouting at Sora. Sora looked at her, unsure what to say. He started laughing, she was too cute and adorable and her temper tantrum was not helping.

“Sora! Don’t laugh! Some of us have an important training trip with Lea today! I have to make a good first impression!” She said excitedly, punching him in the arm as the boy continued laughing. She pouted again. Shaking her head as Sora rubbed his arm, it didn’t really hurt, but the punch stung just a tiny bit. Even her punches could be lethal if she really wanted them to. This was nice. Nostalgic. But it was doomed to end. 

“Sora?” Kairi said suddenly, looking into his eyes intently the fire of determination blazing behind her violet gaze. “I’m going to wait here, I want you to go say bye to Riku, Lea, and the others. But. . . and maybe this is a little selfish, before you go join Donald and Goofy on the Gummi Ship. . . I wanna be the last person you say goodbye to!” her voice was unwavering and her gaze steely. 

“Uh, Alright Kai’, I’ll be right back!.” He said, running off to the Mysterious Tower. Kairi was left standing on the lawn under their tree, adjusting her hair as she looked up to the starry sky. Even during the day, the stars were eerily visible. 

  
Sora ascended the stairs, entirely hesitant. He wasn’t sure he was ready for another journey. That wasn’t to say he wasn’t excited. As he imagined fighting the heartless, meeting old friends, making new friends, seeing new sights, revisiting old ones, Sora found himself full of boundless energy and glee. What filled him with dread was being away from Riku… and even more so, Kairi. As he reached the bedrooms he slowed down his pace.

First he went and saw Lea. “Hey,” He said, opening the door, to find the red haired man leaning back reading a book. Lea put the book down and got up, stretching, letting out a massive yawn as he looked at Sora slyly. 

  
“Hey Keyblade apprentice,” he teased, tossling Sora’s hair. “Not that I’m any better, but we’re on the same level. So that’s something to keep in your head. Get it memorized before I blaze ahead of you and pass my own mark of mastery!” He built up his volume to the final declaration. He would punctuate the “memorize” by pointing his index finger to his temple.   
  
“What brought you up here anyways though?” he added, as he cocked his head at an angle while chuckling at himself. 

Sora grimaced and pouted at Lea’s teasing. But in some ways, possibly thanks to Roxas’ memories, this felt almost nostalgic for Sora. As such, he said, “I was just going to say bye, and thanks for helping out so much, I really appreciate it.” Though his general happy tone sounded forced, his words still rang as true in Lea’s ears, memories of similar moments with Roxas flushed into his mind. Lea’s heart sunk as everything to do with his former (Or could he still count the Roxas in Sora as existent?) best friend. 

“Quit being so weird Sora. You come back alive, and maybe I’ll tell you the secret to being the next keyblade master, because I WILL be a master when you get back, got it memorized?” Lea declared again, pointing excitedly, while looking away from Sora, hiding tears of frustration. 

“Lea, are you crying?” Sora asked, a small look of concern on his face as he stared at Lea, kind of taken aback by the man’s bizarre behaviour. Lea’s reaction was decidedly ticked off, stamping his foot down, shaking tears from his eyes as he rushed Sora out of the room. 

“Don’t get any weird ideas, Remember, you’re HIS legacy, and a lot more too, so you just can’t die.” Lea exclaimed loudly, as he slammed the door behind Sora. Who just couldn’t help but laugh, glad that overall that that had gone well. He didn’t want any bad blood when he left. 

  
Sora met with Yen Sid and King Mickey next. Yen Sid’s piercing gaze was as ever completely disarming. He was short and sweet, simply telling Sora, “Sora, this will be your most difficult journey yet,” which Sora couldn’t help interjecting at, chuckling as he did. 

“Don’t you say that every time I start a new journey? I’ll be fine, and I have Donald and Goofy with me this time, I’ll come back a master, with Xheanort defeated for sure!” Sora scratched his chin with a balled up first. 

“It seems you are more bold and confident every time you leave this tower, perhaps your light really is what we need.” Yen Sin observed, in his usual wavering, deep voice.  
  
“But Sora, don’t forget. You’ve lost most of your strength thanks to Master Xehanort’s hijacking of your journey during your mark of mastery. Don’t let yourself fall again.We must be ready to stop Xehanort’s clash, no matter what.” Yen Sid’s words were grave and powerful. He slowly left the room so Sora and King Mickey could speak. 

“Well golly-gee Sora, It’s been a pretty difficult time for everyone. I wish we didn’t have to put everyone through this, but Master Xheanort has to be stopped, so it will be awhile. And I, I gotta make up for the mistakes I made in the past. Save the friends I left behind. While you’re out there, don’t forget, you’re carrying at least two of our friends in your heart.” Mickey said in monologue, as he looked downwards, pacing back and forth, ears curled against his comically round head. Sora frowned for a minute, but he didn’t allow that to last long, letting his smile turn into a grin. He patted King Mickey on the back before lifting the mouse monarch into a spinning hug. 

“Come on, you’re The King Mickey! You’ve gotta be strong for the others, no frowning, how’ll you get out there and be able to help out when we’re gunna need you. Remember, Gummi Ships run on happy faces!” Sora chided playfully as he patted the mouse’s shoulder before making a goofy face at the regal rodent. Mickey looked up at Sora smiling broadly.

“Gwarsh Sora, you really do seem to have a way to touch everyone’s hearts and push out the darkness.” Mickey said, chuckling at him. “Don’t let Master Yen Sid know, but…” Mickey added, pulling Sora close, wrapping his arm around the spiky brown haired boy. He whispered into Sora’s ear.

“If I had my way, by golly gee, I’d have made you a Keyblade master too.” He said this while laughing as he walked away.  
  
  
Riku quietly walked in as Mickey passed beside Sora. He looked at his best friend with a cocksure grin. “It’s been awhile Sora, since we’ve done it, how about one more time! Let’s have a go, like old times, or are you too scared to go toe to toe with a master!” Riku exclaimed, his Keyblade materializing in his hand as he extended his arm outwards, the blade appearing horizontally in front of him. 

Sora looked down, his Keyblade materializing in his hand without even thinking about it. He placed it on his shoulder and put his hand out, extending his thumb upwards before saying, “Alright, I’ll have to beat you quick, I’ve gotta go, you know, save the worlds, be a hero for all and stuff!” He nervously punctuated his words with a chuckle. What Yen Sid said was irrefutably true. Sora was weaker now than he had been in a long time. He couldn’t deny it. Since their journey began, Sora had beaten Riku a handful of times in spars and fights to the death across the past few months. Still, his grip on his Keyblade was firm and tight. The two dashed at each other, their Keyblades clashing, causing a small shockwave from the force.  
  
A protective bubble manifested over Yen Sid’s desk and magic barriers covered the walls and windows. Locking them in till this was all over. 

The two zipped across the room clashing over and over and over and over again. Every time, neither giving the other an inch of leeway. This continued for what would have seemed forever to the inactive observer. If not for the protective barriers, it was clear the bookshelves and tables would have fallen over with the force of their battle. 

After a few clashes, Riku changed things up. As he was rushing at Sora, he sunk down into the ground with the power of darkness. Rushing to behind Sora, but Sora, older and wiser, wasn't falling for Riku’s old tricks. Especially not after seeing this trick Kairi so much yesterday. Sora placed his hand behind his back, his Keyblade being resummoned to the spot. The clash of their blades still sent Sora sliding forward a bit. As the carpet bunched up below him, he pushed back against Riku and jumped, dashing overtop of Riku, twirling in the air, slashing his friend across the back. The strike sent Riku flying into the wall. And then The figure dissipated. 

“Don’t feel so confident. Don’t forget I’m the master now.” Riku whispered into Sora’s ear, sweeping his feet out from under him as Riku pinned Sora by the chest to the ground holding the winged blade of Way to the Dawn pressed into Sora’s throat.

“I win,” Riku teased, as he dematerialized his keyblade and took Sora’s hand into his, pulling his best friend to his feet. The two gazed at each other silently. Their bond was strong from how long it had been forged. Sora understood the meaning behind this quick sparring match. He wanted to give Sora a clear goal to reach for as he found his strength again.  
  
“Don’t die before we can bring the princess home.” Riku said. Sora smiled and nodded. The two hugged for several minutes before Yen Sid eventually shooed the two out of his study. 

  
It was finally time, time to return to Kairi. Sora ran down the stairs, excited and eager to see his princess of the heart. His heart beating, it was coming time to soon leave. His footsteps echoed throughout the tower as he ran down the stairs. Tapestries adorned the wall, showing keybearers throughout the ages. He didn’t pay them much mind, single-minded as he rushed outside the tower towards their agreed upon meeting spot.  
  
When he arrived at where he left her. She was gone. Completely gone. Sora’s heart sank. Where was she? She promised to stay right there. He looked left, right, up, and down, but he couldn’t find her. He slowly began to slink to the Gummi ship, feeling lost and dejected. 

Suddenly Kairi appeared behind him, Placing hands on his eyes. “Sooora, you weren't going to leave without fulfilling your promise, were you?” she asked as she rested her head on his shoulder. She had to be on her tiptoes. The hill he was heading down was probably helping her with this position despite being shorter than Sora. A small sigh escaping from her, she wanted to surprise him, but something told her, she almost messed it up.

“Kairi, if you’re going to block my vision, shouldn’t you say guess who?” He asked as he removed her hands from his eyes, keeping her hands in his as he turned around to face her. He looked at her, at first a little annoyed, but the annoyance turned into one of his trademark big goofy grins. 

Kairi began crying, pulling Sora forward into the tightest hug she could, burrowing her face into his chest once more. Hands balled up on the back of his jacket. Sora’s hands hovered over her for a moment before he returned the hug, hugging her back as tightly as he could. Rubbing up and down her back he said, “Kairi, I’m sorry?” She sobbed for several moments before composing herself. 

“I’m just tired Sora, tired of all of this, I want to be done saving the worlds, I wanna just go home and be with you and Riku and be able to enjoy life. I’m excited to help with this fight, but I don’t want to lose you, and this may be your most dangerous mission yet!” Her words were loud and earnest. Tears still silently torrenting down from her now big and puffy eyes.

Sora looked at the fiery red haired girl and said, goofy grin still being beamed, “Don’t worry, I got Donald and Goofy with me, we’ll be fine. And our ship, it runs on happy faces, and if you’re sad I’ll be sad, so things could get bad.” He spoke simply, giving her a wink and a thumbs up. 

“Oh Sora, you big dork. Come back to me, make it a promise!” she said, once more, handing him her lucky charm. Wordlessly he took it. Staring at her, silent as the wind whistled between them. After what felt like an eternity of staring, Sora coughed and said,

“Well I should go. See you Soon Kairi-'' as he went to turn around, Kairi whispered Idiot. 

And then she flung her arms around him, hugging him and kissing him as hard as she could. Sora, caught off guard, just stood there, shocked. She pressed herself into the kiss, all her weight coming down onto Sora. The two stumbled down the grassy hill as they rolled, coming to a stop at the bottom. They ended with Kairi straddling atop Sora. She caressed his face one last time. “Your turn next.” she said in an almost whisper before running off into the tower. Sora watched her run off in shock as he slowly got to his feet, feeling even more confident for the journey ahead.


End file.
